Ród Fohra-Alagh
Historia rodu Fohra’alagh sięga jeszcze minionej ery. A ściślej mówiąc, dzielnego i odważnego krasnoluda imieniem Borin, nazwanego następnie Twórcą, na cześć jego niezwykłych czynów. To właśnie on, skłoniwszy do rozwojowych działań swoją rodzinę oraz przyjaciół, w Dolnych Górach założył osadę Drak-Oqar. Niektórzy powiadają, iż był to jedynie przejaw chęci posiadania władzy, która tak często jest bezwiednie przypisywana krasnoludzkiej rasie, jednakże podług wielu podań, wydarzenie to stanowiło pierwszy krok ku celom znacznie wyższym oraz miejscom bardziej znanym, a przede wszystkim – Mithrilowej Hali. Osadę Drak-Oqar, jak i ród Fohra’alagh datuje się na około setny rok przed rozpoczęciem obecnej ery. I choć oba początki są ze sobą nierozerwalnie połączone, to jednak historie miasta i rodu rozchodzą się w pewnym momencie dziejów. Nim jednak to nastąpiło, zwolennicy Borina Twórcy zdołali doświadczyć jeszcze naprawdę wiele. Borin z niezwykłym uporem dążył do świetności swej osady. Nie było dla niego żadnych przeszkód, tak przynajmniej o nim mówiono. „Niezłomny” to jeden z przydomków, który określał jego charakter i zaraz po „Twórcy” pojawiał się najczęściej w zapiskach oraz pamiątkach świadczących o jego wspaniałomyślności. Dzięki jego uporowi osada rozwijała się niezwykle prężnie, już od niemalże samego początku istnienia rozszerzając swoje kontakty i wpływy. Wiele stworów i bestii zostało przegonionych z ziem, na których Borin zawitał ze swoją kompanią, co mogło wpłynąć tylko pozytywnie na wizerunek jego rządów oraz osady w oczach współplemieńców, którzy z początku nie byli przekonani do jego wizji. Zarówno sam Twórca, jak i jego dwaj synowie, Ulfgar oraz Mergin, byli niemalże całkowicie pochłonięci tym, aby ich przyjaciele oraz towarzysze broni posiadali dom, którego żadna siła nie będzie w stanie sforsować. Początki były niewyobrażalnie dobre. Po latach wspaniałych sukcesów i pomyślnego powiększania znaczenia rodu oraz osady, wszystko wyglądało idealnie. Tę dobrą passę przerwała jednak tragiczna śmierć Borina, podczas jednej z wypraw mających na celu usunięcie zagrożenia z okolic bocznego traktu prowadzącego do Drak-Oqar. Borin Twórca wraz z kompanią zostali zaatakowani przez przytłaczającą liczebnie grupę górskich trolli. Choć wyszkoleni w boju, wytrwali i silni na duchu, polegli w straszliwej walce z naturalnym wrogiem. Ich śmierć odnalazła pomstę kilkanaście dni później, podczas drugiej, lepiej zorganizowanej wyprawy. Wydarzenie to nie przerwało jednak prac nad udoskonalaniem osady. Następcą w rządach był Ulfgard, starszy syn Borina. Młody wiek sprawił, iż zadecydowano o pomocy w sprawowaniu władzy przez brata Twórcy, Osworga. Przez następne dziewięć lat właśnie w taki sposób kierowano poczynaniami ludu, aż w końcu, gdy Ulfgard osiągnął wiek pięćdziesięciu lat, oficjalnie został ogłoszony władcą Drak-Oqar. Mimo to, jego stryj pozostał w jego radzie aż do swej śmierci w roku 97 R.D. i został zapamiętany jako mąż stateczny, sumienny i rozsądny w swych decyzjach. Ulfgard przejął po swym ojcu całą jego pracowitość. Niektórzy widzieli w nim jeszcze więcej zapału, co tłumaczono narzuconym sobie obowiązkiem pielęgnowania tak wspaniałego dzieła. Praca na rzecz osady była dla niego codziennością, na dodatek zawsze wynikała z przekonania i zamiłowania. Pomimo najwyższej pozycji w kształtowanym społeczeństwie, nie stronił od najcięższych prac w kopalniach czy hutach. Kroniki wspominają o nim jako o władcy niezwykle dobrym, sprawiedliwym i oddanym swemu ludowi, stąd też jego przydomek „Przyjaciel”. Z chęcią przebywał wśród swoich pobratymców jako zwyczajny członek rodu oraz z zapałem zwalczał wszelkie objawy niesprawiedliwości i nierówności. Co więcej, to właśnie on postanowił umocnić stosunki z rodem Battlehammer. Za młodu zawiązał bardzo silne więzy przyjaźni z Gondalugiem Battlehammerem, któremu później osobiście, wraz z częścią swej rodziny, pomagał założyć najbardziej znaną krasnoludzką metropolię, Mithrilową Halę. Zapiski mówią, iż pracował on wytrwale zarówno tam, jak i w Drak-Oqar jeszcze w przeddzień swojej śmierci. Ulfgard Przyjaciel pozostawił przywództwo starszemu ze swoich synów, Bargólowi. I choć między nim a Ólinem było jedynie kilkanaście minut różnicy, to jednak prawo pierwszeństwa narodzin jasno określało kto ma zasiąść na tronie. Nie okazało się to jednak żadną przeszkodą, by bracia ze sobą współpracowali, wręcz przeciwnie – czas ten jest często określany jako okres najprężniejszego rozwoju osady. Ólin zajmował się rozwojem infrastruktury, gdy działania władcy skutkowały znacznym rozkwitem działań militarnych. Dobrze wyszkolone wojsko stanowiło znakomitą obronę dla miasta oraz samego rodu. Żaden żołnierz jednak nie mógł się równać z samym Bargólem. Na trening walki przeznaczał on większość swojego czasu, w którym nie zajmował się rządami. Najbardziej cenił sobie walkę pięściami, którymi ponoć potrafił bez problemu rozbić czaszkę. Jego lud nadał mu przez to przydomek Twarda Prawica, co nie znalazło metaforycznego odzwierciedlenia w jego rządach, gdyż te, mimo że skierowane najbardziej na wojsko, odbywały się w spokoju i miłości do ludu. Dynamiczny rozwój miasta trwał jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdy władzę otrzymał Fundin, jedyny syn Bargóla. Nawet dla krasnoludów z wyższych sfer była to postać kontrowersyjna, gdyż jeszcze wiele lat przed zostaniem głową rodu Fohra’alagh, wypłynęło do wszystkich jego zamiłowanie do sztuk tajemnych. W tamtym okresie do magii podchodzono z nieufnością i obawą, co z początku nie sprzyjało rządom Fundina – mówi się czasem nawet o próbie zamachu na jego życie, jednakże bardziej wiarygodne źródła nie potwierdzają tego zdarzenia. Gromowładny, jak go określano, gdyż jego zamiłowanie do magii destrukcji sięgało najbliżej błyskawic, okazał się jednak władcą przyjaznym ludowi, nawet pomimo braku odzwierciedlenia tego stosunku względem niego samego na początku jego panowania. Już po kilkunastu miesiącach od początku przywództwa Fundina Gromowładnego, oświata została gwałtownie pchnięta do przodu. Władca starał się przekonać swoich rodaków do edukacji, co zdaniem wielu było znakomitą drogą do jeszcze szybszego i bardziej skonkretyzowanego rozwoju miasta. Niestety był to również powód zaprzepaszczenia wielu szans na dążenie do ustalonego przez Borina Twórcę ideału. Mimo znacznego poszerzenia kontaktów z Mithrilową Halą, gdzie Fundin przebywał bardzo często, odkrycia nowych złóż mithrilu, czy napływ krasnoludów z zewnątrz, co pozytywnie odbijało się na populacji, rozwój w wielu dziedzinach został spowolniony. Nierzadko Fundin oskarżany był o pozostawienie rysy na nieskazitelnym jak dotąd wizerunku rodu, a do stanowiska tego przyczyniali się szczególnie przeciwnicy utworzenia krasnoludzkiej szkoły magii, jednakże jego podejście do ludu określane było jako serdeczne. Dwa lata przed śmiercią, władca poważnie zachorował, co zmusiło go do pozostawienia władzy swojemu synowi, Thrainowi. Thrain Długowieczny rządził rodem i miastem przez niemalże trzysta lat, a okres ten naznaczony był wieloma sukcesami i powrotem do tradycjonalistycznych korzeni. Magia została znów zepchnięta na daleki plan, a na przód wysunął się rozwój obrony i gospodarki. To właśnie wtedy w skarbcu miasta zgromadzono najwięcej dóbr, fortyfikacje zostały umocnione do takiej rangi, że uznawano je za niemożliwe do sforsowania, a wydobycie wzrosło poprzez uruchomienie kilku dodatkowych linii i szybów. Mimo znacznego polepszenia warunków życia mieszkańców Drak-Oqar, krasnoludami zaczął targać nowy dylemat, którego Thrain zdawał się z początku nie zauważać. Potężny niż demograficzny, niemalże całkowite ustanie napływu krasnoludów z zewnątrz oraz stosunkowo duża umieralność stanowiły ogromny problem dla miasta. Kroniki podają, że w roku śmierci Thraina Długowiecznego na dziesięciu mieszkańców osady przypadało czterech starców. Z tym problemem oraz z wieloma innymi przyszło się zmierzyć starszemu synowi Thraina, Borinowi II Wędrowcowi. Jego panowanie było jednym z najkrótszych w historii rodu, a zarazem napiętnowanym wieloma niepowodzeniami i nieszczęściami. Już rok po przejęciu przez niego przywództwa wykryto w strukturze miejskich fortyfikacji błąd, który mógł wielu mieszkańców kosztować życie. Obrona została wtedy przymusowo zmniejszona. Gospodarka niemalże stanęła w miejscu, a podupadające morale ludności dawało się we znaki poprzez nieliczne, ale jakże rzadkie w krasnoludzkich społeczeństwach bunty. Jedynie handel utrzymywał się na wysokim poziomie, jednak i to zmieniło się w roku 863, w momencie zawalenia jednego z ważniejszych dla miasta szybów kopalnianych. Mówi się, iż to wydarzenie było pierwszym gwoździem do trumny Drak-Oqar. Niewiele ponad rok później to samo przytrafiło się innemu szybowi, a podczas tego zdarzenia zginęło bardzo wielu górników. Niesprzyjające warunki zmusiły zatem Borina II do podjęcia bardzo ważnej, a zarazem niezwykle trudnej decyzji – w roku 868, po kilkunastu tygodniach przygotowań, większość mieszkańców Drak-Oqar opuściło miasto, wyruszając do Mithrilowej Hali. Na miejscu destynacji przywitano ród Fohra’alagh z otwartymi ramionami. Nowa siedziba została urządzona na starą modłę, a byli mieszkańcy Drak-Oqar stosunkowo szybko przyzwyczaili się do nowego stanu rzeczy, korzystnego zarówno dla Mithrilowej Hali, jak i rodu Borina. Sam władca jednak nie był zadowolony ze złamania tradycji i choć zarówno on, jak i wielu innych zdawało sobie sprawę, że decyzja ta była konieczna, nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć, o czym później pisał w swoim dzienniku, przekazanym następnie swoim dzieciom, Ulfurowi, Grimdin i Torkanowi. Najprawdopodobniej jego ciągły smutek i żal wywołały chorobę, z którą walkę przegrał kilka miesięcy później. Zapiski z tamtego dnia mówią o tym, że „zmarł wśród swoich przyjaciół, jednak w zupełnym odosobnieniu”. Starszy syn Borina II, Ulfur, zwany Gwardzistą, już od samego początku swojego panowania rozproszył posępną aurę, która pozostała w sercach małej części swego ludu, obiecując umocnienie pozycji rodu w hierarchii Mithrilowej Hali. Tak też się stało – już po niedługim czasie nazwa Fohra’alagh była znana wśród znacznej większości mieszkańców krasnoludzkiej metropolii. Korzystając z rosnącej sławy, Ulfur założył Mithrilową Gwardię, która służyła jako struktura w wojsku chroniąca panującą rodzinę w pierwszej kolejności. Do Gwardii dołączali znamienici wojownicy z rodu oraz spoza niego. Panowanie Ulfura Gwardzisty zostało przerwane jego śmiercią podczas jednego z polowań na powierzchni, kiedy to poświęcił własne życie w obronie Romarika Battlehammera, młodego szlachcica z Mithrilowej Hali. Następcą Ulfura był jego starszy syn, Nain. Po ojcu odziedziczył honorowość i fascynację walką, jak i ciągłą gotowość do poświęcenia. Od momentu śmierci swego ojca, Nain Mściciel wierzył, że i jemu przyjdzie zginąć od ciosu wroga wymierzonego w jednego z jego rodaków. Do tej chwili przygotowywał się przez wiele lat, nie szczędząc się w treningach bojowych i angażując się w szkolenie wojska. Po kilkunastu latach od rozpoczęcia jego przywództwa nad rodem Fohra’alagh, Nain został mianowany dowódcą Mithrilowej Gwardii. Jako mąż doskonale posługujący się bronią niemalże każdego rodzaju, zawsze ruszał do boju osłaniając swoich rodaków. To właśnie jego wyprawy uznawane są za te, w których doznano najmniejszych szkód. W roku 1180 nastał najstraszniejszy moment zarówno dla rodu Fohra’alagh, jak i samej Mithrilowej Hali. Miasto zostało zaatakowane przez potężnego cienistego smoka o imieniu Haerinvureem, dowodzącego armią szarych krasnoludów. Zgodnie ze swoim przekonaniem, Nain zmarł od topora duergara, swoim ciałem zasłaniając jedną z uciekających z miasta kobiet z małym dzieckiem. Zostawił tym samym swojego syna, Balgurda, który od tego momentu miał przewodzić rodowi. Nim to jednak nastało, sam Balgurd ledwo umknął śmierci podczas tej samej potyczki, w której zginął jego ojciec. Chęć zemsty zdołała jednak utrzymać go przy życiu, lecz gdy ogłoszono ewakuację miasta, ranny i poturbowany, został on z niego wyprowadzony. Ród Fohra’alagh doznał wtedy ogromnych szkód. Jego liczebność zmalała drastycznie, jednak nie to było najgorsze – stracił on dom, tak jak i wielu innych krasnoludów, którym udało się uciec z oblężonego miasta. Balgurd wraz ze swoim rodem, przez długi czas przygotowywali się do odbicia Mithrilowej Hali. Potęga cienistego smoka sprawiła, że okres ten był niesłychanie długi, bowiem wynosił około dwustu lat, jednakże nawet mimo tego faktu, krasnoludzki lud nie poddawał się. Zaowocowało to wielką kampanią mającą na celu odbicie miasta ze szponów Haerinvureema i innych istot cienia, w której brała udział większa część rodu Fohra’alagh pod przywództwem Balgurda. Pomimo pożegnań i wiary w to, że jest to jego ostatnia wyprawa, Balgurd, zwany już wtedy Siwobrodym, przeżył. Mithrilowa Hala została w końcu odbita, a po długiej i męczącej odbudowie ród Fohra’alagh raz jeszcze zawitał w tamte progi. Po dzień dzisiejszy mentorem rodu jest Balgurd Siwobrody. Ma on jednego syna, Balaothara. Najstarsi synowie rodu, czyli pierworodna linia rządząca Borin Twórca (?- -72)- Oficjalny założyciel rodu Fohra-alagh. Jego dokładna data narodzi nie jest znana, niknie w mrokach minionej ery, podobnie jak jego pochodzenie. Wraz z najbliższą rodziną i zwolennikami osiedlił się w Dolnych Górach, czyli pasmie górskim pomiędzy później założoną Mithrilową Halą i Cytadelą Adbar, zakładając osadę Drak-Oqar- prawdopodobnie około - 100 roku. Przez współplemieńców zwany był wizjonerem, wsławił się również potwornym, wręcz maniakalnym uporem w dążeniu do celu, silną wolą i umiejętnościami bojowymi, które prezentował w licznych bojach przeciwko dzikim humanoidom i potworom. Żona jego, ze względu na swoją mniej istotną pozycję jest nieznana, pogłoski i legendy rodowe wspominają jednak, że miała na imię Hirgrid. Borin dochował się dwóch synów, starszego Ulfgara i młodszego Mergina, którzy podobnie jak ojciec zakochani byli w idei posiadania własnego miejsca na ziemi i wyniesieniu go na piedestały. Twórca, bo takim określeniem czci się pamięć wybitnego przodka, był według podań również zagorzałym czcicielem nie tylko Moradina, ale całego dobrego krasnoludzkiego panteonu, dla którego wzniósł w centrum Drak-Oqar potężny ołtarz i osobiście odprawiał przy nim wszelakie obrzędy, nim nie przybył do osady namaszczony przez Kowala Dusz kapłan. Ulfgard Przyjaciel (-115 - 242 RD)- Pierworodny syn Borina Twórcy. Od najmłodszych lat wraz z kilkanaście wiosen młodszym bratem oddany był idei tworzenia wielkiego dzieła. Praca na rzecz osady i rodu była dla niego codziennością, której oddawał się nie tyle z obowiązku, co z przekonania i zamiłowania. Nie stronił od ciężkich prac w kopalni, hucie czy przy kowadle, ale i prac domowych... w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo dochował się aż czterech potomków! Dwóch synów i dwóch córek, co w realiach brodatego ludu jest wręcz niesłychanym osiągnięciem! Swój przydomek zawdzięcza jednak miłości do całej rasy krasnoludów, a nie tylko własnego rodu. Za ma młodu zawiązał bardzo silnymi więzami przyjaźni z Gondalugiem Battlehammerem, któremu osobiście z częścią rodziny pomagał w założeniu najbardziej znanej khazadzkiej metropolii, Mithrilowej Hali! Z powodu dość szybkiej, względem jego narodzin, śmierci ojca, początkowo władzę sprawował wraz z wujem Osworgiem, a w wieku 50 lat oficjalnie przejął władzę samodzielnie, lecz wuj aż do śmierci zasiadał w jego radzie, gdyż był to mąż stateczny, rozsądny i sumienny. Bargól Twarda Prawica (-5 - 392 RD)- Syn Ulfgarda, starszy od swojego brata Ólina ledwie o kilkanaście minut, jednak pierwszeństwo to pierwszeństwo. Podobnie jak ojciec i dziadek poświęcił życie w służbie ludu. W przeciwieństwie jednak do przodków nie przyczynił się do rozwoju infrastruktury, gdyż tą dziedziną zajmował się jego brat. Bargól prowadził szeroko pojmowane działania militarne, zajmował się organizacją obrony rozwijającego się już miasta i nadzorem wywiadu. Do historii przeszedł ze względu na swoje bardzo twarde i silne ręce, zwłaszcza prawicę, którą bez litości miażdżył wrogów przy pomocy swego młota. Jeśli wierzyć podaniom, to był to najlepszy wojownik w historii rodu. Miał tylko jednego syna. Fundin Gromowładny (110 - 500 RD)- Jedyny syn Bargóla Twardej Prawicy. Silnie związany z towarzyszami z Mithrilowej Hali, gdzie był częstym i lubianym gościem. Cenił sąsiednią placówkę za dynamiczny rozwój i niesamowity przyrost populacji, spowodowany odkryciem złóż mithrilu. Gwałtowny wzrost ludu tworzył wielkie perspektywy, otwierano nowe szyby w kopalniach, warsztaty, biblioteki, nawet khazadzką akademię magii! Było to coś, co fascynowało Fundina i na co przeznaczył wiele dni swego życia. Właśnie stąd wzięło się przezwisko, Gromowładny, gdyż był pierwszym magiem w rodzie, a jego domeną były zaklęcia zniszczenia, zwłaszcza kontrolowanie błyskawic. Fascynacja magią odbiła się na wizerunku miasta, które zaniedbane trochę wyhamowało z rozwojem w niemal każdej dziedzinie, prócz kształcenia w zakresie magii... niewielkie plusy. Fundin doczekał się córki i syna. Co prawda córka była starsza, lecz ponieważ dziedziczą synowie, władzę po ojcu przejął Thrain. Thrain Długowieczny (250 - 800 RD)- Przejął władzę po ojcu jeszcze za jego życia, dwa lata przed śmiercią Fundina, ze względu na jego słaby stan zdrowia. Thrain żył długo, co prawda nie bił rekordów pod względem długowieczności rasy, jednak osiągnął jeden z najlepszych wyników, jeśli nie najlepszy, w historii rodu. Jego niemal trzystuletnie rządy upłynęły pod znakiem wielkich sukcesów. Otworzył kilka nowych linii wydobywczych, umocnił ufortyfikowanie miasta i zgromadził znaczne zapasy wszelakich dóbr w skarbcu. Sukcesy gospodarcze przeplatały się jedna za panowania tego wodza z dużym niżem demograficznym populacji. Znacznie więcej przedstawicieli tego szlachetnego ludu umierało z przyczyn naturalnych i na skutek działań wojennych, niż się rodziło czy napływało z zewnątrz. W roku śmierci Thraina niemal 40% populacji stanowili wiekowo emeryci. Borin II Wędrowiec (440 - 875 RD)- Jeden z najkrócej panujących przywódców rodu, ale zdaje się, że jeden z najbardziej smutnych i pechowych. Na jego 75 letni okres sprawowania pieczy nad rodziną przypadły takie nieszczęścia jak zawalenie dwóch szybów i konieczność przeprowadzki, co na zawsze zmieniło dalszą historię rodu. Borin II od momentu narodzin aż do śmierci swego ojca pozostawał w jego cieniu. Thrain był bardzo stanowczy, ślepo dążył w obranych kierunkach, nie widział narastającego problemu ludności. Borin był jednak realistą i w 868 roku podjął najtrudniejszą decyzję w swoim życiu. Załadował wszystkie dobra jakie zgromadził za życia jego ojciec po czym poprowadził całą rodzinę i przyjaciół do Mithrilowej Hali, gdzie zostali serdecznie powitani. Konieczność przeprowadzki wynikała z bardzo małej liczby populacji, która po wyginięciu licznego pokolenia konserwatywnych emerytów zmalała do poziomu katastrofalnie niskiego. Obronność osady została poważnie zagrożona, a Borin nie chciał narażać żyjących na śmierć z powodu chciwości i pazerności na władzę. Nową siedzibę urządzono z wielkim przepychem, nawiązując symbolicznie do pozostawionej ojczystej placówki, mieszkano nawet razem w skupisku rodu i przyjaciół... jednak to nie było to samo. Borin zmarł niedługo później, jedni mówią, że na serce, inni, że wykończył go wyrzuty sumienia i świadomość zniszczenia dzieła przodków... i choć wszyscy dokoła potwierdzali jego decyzję, chwalili ją i wspierali głowę rodziny, to jednak samokrytyka była w tej jednostce olbrzymia i prawdopodobnie doprowadziła do jego śmierci. Ostatnie zdanie które ponoć wypowiedział na łożu śmierci, otoczony dziećmi i przedstawicielami najznamienitszych rodów, w tym przyjaciółmi, Battlehammerami miało być : ,,Życie bez celu nie ma sensu, ja swój straciłem już dawno temu". Ulfur Gwardzista (603 - 940 RD)- Po smutnej śmierci Borina przejął przywództwo i rozpoczął umacnianie pozycji rodziny w hierarchii Mithrilowej Hali. Utworzył nową strukturę w wojsku miasta, zwaną Mithrilową Gwardią, której celem była ochrona rodziny panującej i w drugiej kolejności pozostałych rodów. W skład formacji wchodzili najwybitniejsi wojownicy, którzy nie piastowali wyższych urzędów i pozycji w wojsku. Ulfur sam zmarł osłaniając własną piersią zaatakowanego podczas polowania na powierzchni jednego z Battlehamerów. Ulfur wraz z żoną Merid wydał na świat dwójkę synów, Naina i Bergina. Nain Mściciel (729 - 1180 RD)- Najstarszy syn Ulfura gwardzisty i zarazem ostatni z przywódców rodu, którzy urodzili się w starej osadzie. Zafascynowany bojowością, odwagą i poświęceniem swego ojca postanowił iść w jego śladu i poświęcić życie ochronie innych, słabszych. Po niespełna dwustu latach osiągnął wielką wprawę w posługiwaniu się wszelakim orężem, do tego umysł miał zawsze pełen pomysłów, a niezłomność odziedziczył po przodkach. Gwardziści w uznaniu jego kunsztu i zasług rodu obrali go dowódcą Mithrilowej Gwardii. Stanowisko piastował aż do chwili śmierci, podczas strasznego pogromu dokonanego przez smoka Shimmzrglooma i jego armii duergarów. Swój przydomek zawdzięcza heroicznej walce do ostatniego tchu na czele Mithrilowych Gwardzistów, wraz z którymi osłaniał do upadłego ewakuację miasta, uniemożliwiając mrocznym kuzynom pełną satysfakcję z ataku. Balgurd Siwobrody (903 RD)- Dziadek Bloina, pierwszy przywódca rodu urodzony w Mithrilowej Hali. Za młodu oddał się praktykom kapłańskim i sztuce walki młotem bojowym, w czym osiągnął mistrzostwo. Cudem uratował głowę z pogromu roku 1180, walcząc odważnie w pierwszym szeregu aż do momentu ogłoszenia ewakuacji. Do dzisiaj szczerze nienawidzi mrocznych krasnoludów, łaknąc krwi każdego spotkanego niczym wampir. Jest to wytłumaczalne, gdyż parszywce z głębin zamordowały jego żonę, Dagnal. Upust negatywnym emocjom dał niecałe 200 lat później, podczas wielkiej kampanii odbijania Mithrilowej Hali, w której brał udział wraz z bratem i dwoma synami i wnukami. Mordował bez wytchnienia, kładąc każdego wroga z taką łatwością, jak nawet najtęższego człowieka kładzie błyskawica. Przed wyruszeniem na kampanię pożegnał się ze wszystkimi bliskimi i przyjaciółmi, nie ukrywał, że wyrusza szukać śmierci. Moradin przewidział jednak dla niego inny scenariusz, przeprowadzając przez bitewną zawieruchę bez szwanku i obdarzając długim życiem. Może przeprowadzka do Drak-Dum i poczucie ponownie potęgi rodu jest nagrodą za jego poświecenie? Jest to chyba ostatnia rzecz, jakiej za młodu spodziewał się sędziwy dziś mentor i przywódca rodu. Balaothar Młot (1019 RD)- Syn Balgurda Siwobrodego i ojciec arcykapłana Bloina. Wielki wojownik, mistrz walki młotem bojowym, podobnie jak wielu jego przodków. Balaothar został uratowany z pogromu przez ciotki, które wraz z innymi kobietami i dziećmi jako pierwsze rozpoczęły ewakuację. Dwieście lat później brał udział w odbijaniu khazadzkiego miasta, gdzie walczył niemal cały czas w pierwszej linii, mając w opiece szalonego i łaknącego śmierci ojca. Wielu twierdzi, że Balaothar przeżył tylko dzięki dwóm strzegącym go młotom, właśnie Balaothara i drugiego syna, Gorduna Honorowego. Po zakończonej wojnie sprowadził ponownie rodzinę do starego domu z Doliny Lodowych Wichrów i zajął się odbudową zniszczonego miasta państwa. Bardzo wziął sobie do serca konieczność odbudowy populacji, doczekał się aż trzech synów. Najstarszego Bloina, potem Bombóra i najmłodszego Balliego. Linia Balgurda Siwobrodego Balgurd Siwobrody (903 RD)- Dziadek Bloina, pierwszy przywódca rodu urodzony w Mithrilowej Hali. Za młodu oddał się praktykom kapłańskim i sztuce walki młotem bojowym, w czym osiągnął mistrzostwo. Cudem uratował głowę z pogromu roku 1180, walcząc odważnie w pierwszym szeregu aż do momentu ogłoszenia ewakuacji. Do dzisiaj szczerze nienawidzi mrocznych krasnoludów, łaknąc krwi każdego spotkanego niczym wampir. Jest to wytłumaczalne, gdyż parszywce z głębin zamordowały jego żonę, Dagnal. Upust negatywnym emocjom dał niecałe 200 lat później, podczas wielkiej kampanii odbijania Mithrilowej Hali, w której brał udział wraz z bratem i dwoma synami i wnukami. Mordował bez wytchnienia, kładąc każdego wroga z taką łatwością, jak nawet najtęższego człowieka kładzie błyskawica. Przed wyruszeniem na kampanię pożegnał się ze wszystkimi bliskimi i przyjaciółmi, nie ukrywał, że wyrusza szukać śmierci. Moradin przewidział jednak dla niego inny scenariusz, przeprowadzając przez bitewną zawieruchę bez szwanku i obdarzając długim życiem. Może przeprowadzka do Drak-Dum i poczucie ponownie potęgi rodu jest nagrodą za jego poświecenie? Jest to chyba ostatnia rzecz, jakiej za młodu spodziewał się sędziwy dziś mentor i przywódca rodu. Dagnal (921 - 1180 RD)- Żona Balgurda Siwobrodego rodu Aperrgrund. Moradin obdarzył ją nieprzeciętną urodą jak na przedstawicielkę tej rasy, przez co była rozchwytywana przez licznych adoratorów. Zdobywcą jej serca okazał się Balgurd, który zaimponował jej swoim hartem ducha i umiejętnością umizgów. Podobno była nie tylko piękna, ale i miała dłonie stworzone do jubilerstwa. Nie rozwinęła swych umiejętności w pełni. Została zamordowana przez mroczne krasnoludy podczas inwazji na Mithrilową Halę. Balaothar Młot (1019 RD)- Syn Balgurda Siwobrodego i ojciec arcykapłana Bloina. Wielki wojownik, mistrz walki młotem bojowym, podobnie jak wielu jego przodków. Balaothar został uratowany z pogromu przez ciotki, które wraz z innymi kobietami i dziećmi jako pierwsze rozpoczęły ewakuację. Dwieście lat później brał udział w odbijaniu khazadzkiego miasta, gdzie walczył niemal cały czas w pierwszej linii, mając w opiece szalonego i łaknącego śmierci ojca. Wielu twierdzi, że Balaothar przeżył tylko dzięki dwóm strzegącym go młotom, właśnie Balaothara i drugiego syna, Gorduna Honorowego. Po zakończonej wojnie sprowadził ponownie rodzinę do starego domu z Doliny Lodowych Wichrów i zajął się odbudową zniszczonego miasta państwa. Bardzo wziął sobie do serca konieczność odbudowy populacji, doczekał się aż trzech synów. Najstarszego Bloina, potem Bombóra i najmłodszego Balliego. Sigrid (1025 RD)- Małżonka Balaothara Młota, matka Bloina. Moradin obdarzył ją licznym potomstwem, bowiem urodziła aż trójkę synów, w tym najstarszego w bardzo młodym jak na krasnoludzicę wieku. Sigrid wywodzi się z rodu Krag-gard i od dzieciństwa zajmuje się sekretną sztuką ważenia krasnoludzkiego piwa! Prawdziwy domowy skarb dla każdego szanującego się khazada. Gordun Honorowy (1032 RD)- Brat Balaothara Młota, wuj Bloina. Wyśmienity wojownik, który do perfekcji opanował sztukę walki toporem. Brał udział w odbijaniu Mithrilowej Hali z łap okupantów, gdzie wraz z bratem osłaniał własną piersią ojca i dziadka, tracąc w jednej z potyczek lewą dłoń. Po zakończeniu wojny nie potrafił powrócić do ulubionego zajęcia, czyli wojaczki i zajął się wraz z żoną Fargoną kowalstwem w otwartej wspólnie kuźni. Ten kto jednak myśli, iż tej wojowniczy krasnolud nie ma już w sobie starej ikry, ten jest w błędzie. Wiele wolnych chwil Gordun spędza na podtrzymywaniu dawnej formy, i choć w kolejnym decydującym starciu nie mógłby dzierżyć tarczy, to w grupie berserkerów odnalazłby się idealnie. Fargona (1020 RD)- żona Gorduna Honorowego, ciotka Bloina. Przyszła na świat jako druga córka Warhera z rodu Bal-voa, co było fenomenem, gdyż mało który krasnolud może się pochwalić aż dwoma córkami. Warher nie był jednak tak zadowolony jak inna zawistna cześć społeczeństwa i pogodę ducha odzyskał dopiero, gdy trzecie dziecko okazało się chłopcem. Fargona idąc w ślady swoich przodków trudni się kowalstwem i w swoim fachu mogłaby zawstydzić niejednego mężczyznę. To ona namówiła męża, by po powrocie z wojny zaniechał wojaczki i osiadł z nią, doglądając interesu. Chodzą słuchy, że potrafi pokonać każdego w siłowaniu na rękę. Bloin Żelazny (1113 RD)– Najstarszy syn Balaothara Młota, urodzony w Mithrilowej Hali. Stosunkowo niedługo po jego wkroczeniu w dorosłość, twierdza została zaatakowana przez potężnego, cienistego smoka. Wtedy właśnie Bloin został wysłany przez starszych z rodu do innych miast, głównie krasnoludzkich, w których miał pobierać nauki i dalej kształtować się jako kapłan Wszechojca. Mądrości które nabył oraz przebyte wędrówki dały mu bardzo szeroką wiedzę na wiele tematów oraz niebywałą zdolność jednoczenia swoich rodaków rozproszonych po całym kontynencie. Niesiona krasnoludom z różnych miejsc pomoc zaowocowała w postaci reputacji opiekuna i przywódcy. Po wielu latach nauki, Bloin powrócił do swej rodziny, by pomóc w odbijaniu cienistym pomiotom Mithrilowej Hali. Akcja ta okazała się wspaniałym sukcesem krasnoludzkiego ludu, jednak sam Bloin niechętnie o niej wspomina. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu przeniósł się do Wrót Baldura, gdzie otrzymał zwierzchnictwo nad Klasztorem Sług Moradina, po zmarłym poprzedniku, Maroldingu, a niewiele później otrzymał rangę Arcykapłana. Od tamtego czasu wiele w życiu krasnoludów z Wrót zdążyło się zmienić – niezwykła charyzma Bloina sprawiła, że brodaty lud zaczął prężniej stawiać opór rasowej nietolerancji, szeroko rozpowszechnionej w mieście, oraz gromadzić się w Dzielnicy Rzemieślniczej, pomagając sobie wzajemnie w wielu sytuacjach, które wcześniej niekiedy ich przerastały. Na tym jednak inicjatywa Arcykapłana się nie zakończyła – po wielu kolejnych wyprawach, z czego każda zakończona była sukcesem, Bloinowi udało się założyć nową osadę w Chmurnych Szczytach. Drak-Dum, bo taką otrzymała nazwę, rozwija się prężnie, dając prawdziwy dom i ośrodek kultu Moradina wielu krasnoludom. Bombór (1130 RD)- Drugi syn Balaothara Młota, brat Bloina. Wybitny, najzdolniejszy aktualnie kowal rodu a według niektórych i najzdolniejszy w historii rodziny. Podczas gdy połowa mężczyzn odbijała Mithrilową Halę, on dostał rozkaz pozostania w Dolinie Lodowego Wichru i doglądania rodziny. Jak na krasnoluda jest bardzo wesoły i dowcipny, przez co jest lubiany w środowiskach ludzkich, a nawet elfich, gdyż nie straszne mu są obraźliwe dla innych dowcipy długouchych. Saml (1151 RD)- Żona Bombóra, zrodzona w rodzie Aperrgrund, podobnie jak zabita żona Balgurda. Obie rodziny postanowiły ku pamięci Dagnal i radości Siwobrodego ponownie połączyć rodziny małżeństwem, by zacieśnić relacje rodowe. Saml podobnie jak siostra jej matki zajmuje się jubilerstwem. Urodą też ponoć trochę zbliżona do swojego przodka, lecz według starego już patriarchy rodu trochę jej do niej brakuje. Balli (1133 RD)- Najmłodszy z trójki rodzeństwa ale i najbardziej ponury i małomówny. W młodości zakochał się ze wzajemnością w w najmłodszej córce kuzyna Ulfora Battlehammera, Marold. Rodziny nie stawały na przeszkodzie ich związkowi, gdyż od niepamiętnych wręcz czasów żyły w ciepłych i przyjacielskich relacjach. Miłość została brutalnie zakończona w chwili inwazji sił ciemności na Mithrilową Halę, gdzie pomimo heroicznego boju Balli nie był w stanie uratować swojej ukochanej, która na jego oczach została pozbawiona głowy przez jednego z duergarskich setników. Zemsta Balliego była straszna i prawdopodobnie podczas walki utopił we krwi więcej mrocznych kuzynów niż reszta walczących krasnoludów. Do dnia dzisiejszego ten krasnolud nie potrafił się zakochać powtórnie, a jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jest czarne odzienie, które nosi na znak wiecznej żałoby, której poświęcił swój żywot podobnie jak wojaczce. Berd (1138 RD)- Syn Gorduna I Fargony. W przeciwieństwie do brata, który dostał rozkaz pilnowania rodziny, on wyruszył ze resztą rodziny by wytępić zło zalegające w ich mieście. Walczył zaciekle, trzymał się jednak trochę na uboczu ze względu na przydział do drużyny zaopatrzeniowej. Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu wojny zajął się pracą jako logistyk i strateg. Podobno idzie mu całkiem dobrze. Przez rodzaj swojego fachu jego topór zaczyna powoli pokrywać się rdzą, nie zapomniał jednak jeszcze wszystkiego z arkan sztuk wojaczki. Miriam (1140 RD)- Żona Berda, jedyna w ciągu kilku setek lat kobieta urodzona w rodzie Aro-gund. Jej ślubowanie przed ołtarzem Moradina w rodzie zyskało rangę wydarzenia najwyższej wagi, a ona sama nawet po ślubie jest oczkiem w głowie rodziców, którzy wspomagają ją jak mogą. Miriam jest zielarką, zajmującą się głównie leczeniem konwencjonalnym i nauką innych pierwszej pomocy. Fathor Kufel (1150 RD)- W młodości był bardzo dobrze zapowiadającym się wojownikiem, mogącym mierzyć się w szrankach nawet ze starszymi i bardziej doświadczonymi wojakami. Całe początkowe życie podporządkował treningom i nauce walki, dlatego wielkim ciosem była dla niego decyzja ojca, nakazująca mu pozostanie w Dolinie Lodowego Wichru z rodziną. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, nie docierały do niego argumenty, że sami kowale i stratedzy pozostać nie mogą. W krótkim czasie zaczął topić smutki w trunkach, co stało się jego problemem. Z kryzysu wyciągnęła go krasnoludzica przybyła z Luskan, którą postanowił potem poślubić, pomimo faktu iż była bezklanowcem. Dziś Fathor wrócił już do odpowiedniej kondycji psychicznej i fizycznej, z werwą maszerując przy akompaniamencie wojennych bębnów. Olsa (1151 RD)- Żona Fathora, urodzona w Luskan, bezklanowiec. W dawnych czasach nie do pomyślenia byłoby zawarcie związku z jednostką nie posiadającą klanu, lecz po ,,odzyskaniu" dla rodziny Fathora wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć na nią znacznie przychylniej, co było wielkim krokiem w kierunku małżeństwa. Dziś Olsa wykazuje się nie mniejszym zapałem bojowym niż mąż, pracując w wojskowym zaopatrzeniu. Chodzą słuchy, że zamiast nocy poślubnej udali się na polowanie i wspólnie przelewali krew kręcących się po górach goblinoidów. Dain (1280 RD) i Bolgard (1283 RD)- Dwaj młodzi khazadowie, dzieci Fathora i Olsy. Mając takich rodziców młodzi nie mogli iść w inne ślady. On samego początku fascynowali się orężem i jego zastosowaniem. W wieku czterdziestu pięciu lat obaj wstąpili do akademii wojskowej, dziś po jej ukończeniu służą w wojsku nie ustępując pola żadnemu wrogowi. Wspólne zainteresowania i niewielka różnica wieku spowodowały, że ich wzajemne towarzystwo jest dla nich zarazem najlepszym. Nie mają jeszcze własnych rodzin i o tym nie myślą. Lubią dobrze wypić, dobrze zjeść i razem popieścić wrogów cepami po głowach. Korin i Folin (obaj 1300 RD)- Bliźniacy narodzeni z nadanej przez Moradina łasi. Ten wielki dar zesłał Wszechojciec na Bombóra i Saml za ich wzorowy krasnoludzki sposób życia. Obaj chłopacy są jeszcze młodzi, ale idą w ślady matki i są na ostatniej prostej do ukończenia terminu rzemieślniczego. Ich marzeniem jest wspólna praca w warsztacie i przebicie w dokonaniach swych rodziców. Jak to bliźniacy, ciężko ich od siebie odróżnić, bo wyglądają niemal identycznie. Regnar (1369 RD)– Przypadek wyjątkowy, dziecko niespodzianka. Regnar jako jedyny członek rodu nie jest złączony więzami krwi z żadnym pozostałym jego przedstawicielem. Dla wielu krasnoludów byłoby nie do pomyślenia, aby przyjąć kogoś z zewnątrz do ścisłego grona rodzinnego, jednak w żadnym krasnoludzkim kodeksie nie jest to zabronione. Bardzo młody khazad, bo liczący ledwie piętnaście wiosen, został przygarnięty przez arcykapłana Moradina, Bloina Żelaznego, najstarszego z synów Balaothara Młota, czyli w domyśle przyszłego patriarchę rodu. Warto dodać, że kapłan nie dochował się jeszcze własnych dzieci, przez co on sam traktuje młodziana niczym własnego pierworodnego. Przeszłość Regnara, choć krótka, nie jest do końca znana chyba nawet jemu samemu. Z jakiś nieznanych powodów jego rodzina postanowiła opuścić swój ojczysty klan i udać się na tułaczkę po obcych ziemiach, wychowując syna w ciągłej drodze z miejsca na miejsce. Z powodu braku styczności z krasnoludzką kulturą wiele khazadzkich czynności i tradycji jest nadal dla niego zagadką, lecz intensywnie stara się nadrobić braki z wcześniejszych lat. Chęci i zapał to póki co jego największa broń, ale nie jedyna. Jako jeden z nielicznych przedstawicieli brodatego ludu, Regnar ma w sobie magiczną cząstkę, pozwalającą na rozwijanie talentów magicznych. Zagadką przeszłości pozostaje też póki co rozstanie Regnara z jego prawdziwymi rodzicami. On sam niewiele zdaje się o nich wiedzieć, podejrzewa jednak, że zostali oni zamordowani. Nie udało się jeszcze ustalić przez kogo i dlaczego. Początki tego krasnoluda w braterskiej społeczności przypominały istną huśtawkę nastrojów. Raz widział dla siebie miejsce w ,,organizmie”, innym razem obowiązki i przestrzegane prawa go przerastały. Dzisiaj pod skrzydłami wodza zdaje się odnajdywać swoje miejsce, ciągle pogłębiając swoją wiedzę i przystosowując się do nadal nowych dla niego warunków. Jeśli uda mu się w pełni odnaleźć swoje powołanie i poświęcić braci, pewnego dnia wyrośnie na wspaniałego przedstawiciela swojej rasy, a inaczej być nie może, toż to krasnolud! Linia Gloina Kamiennego Czerepa Gloin Kamienny Czerep (953 RD)- Młodszy brat Balgruda i starszy brat Derbona. Jest szanowanym wojownikiem, znanym głównie ze swej brawurowej obrony członka innego rodu podczas batalii o Mithrilową Halę. Stąd też wziął się jego przydomek - twardy młot wroga uderzył w głowę Gloina w momencie, gdy ten bronił młodszego rodaka. Gloin przeżył, choć uderzenie to sprawiło, że nieco mu się w tym łbie poprzewracało - a przynajmniej tak twierdzi jego żona, Hilda (967 RD). Glóin Waleczny (1069 RD)- Syn Gloina Kamiennego Czerepa. Swój przydomek uzyskał w momencie, gdy uratował swego ojca przed jednym z cienistych stworów atakujących Mithrilową Halę. Choć od tamtego czasu minęło już wiele lat, Glóin z pasją przyjmuje nowe, coraz to trudniejsze wyzwania wymagające kunsztu wojennego, a jego odwaga inspiruje wielu do podążania tą samą ścieżką. Jego żoną jest Merold (1072 RD), córka jubilera z Cytadeli Adbar. Górdal (1199 RD)- Starszy syn Glóina Walecznego. Jako jeden z pierwszych ochotników, a jednocześnie jeden z najmłodszych obrońców, brał udział w odbijaniu kopalń należących przed atakiem Haerinvuurema do Mithrilowej Hali. Niektórzy powiadają, że Górdal miał ledwie trzydzieści lat, gdy wysłano go na tę niebezpieczną misję, sam jednak nieczęsto o tym wspomina, całkowicie dobrowolnie oddając cały hołd tamtych dni swojemu ojcu. Jego żoną jest Bellionora z domu Złotej Korony (1205 RD). Thorak (1232 RD)- Młodszy syn Glóina Walecznego. Choć i jemu przypadła rola obrońcy, tak samo jak jego starszemu bratu, Thoraka nigdy nie ciągnęło do bezpośredniego starcia z najeźdźcą. Jego przywiązanie padło na kuźnię, rozgrzany metal gotowy do kształtowania, młot i kowadło. Razem ze swoją żoną, Ólą (1251 RD), rządzą swoją własną pracownią, tworząc coraz to wymyślniejsze rodzaje broni i pancerzy. Oboje znani są jako pogodne, serdeczne krasnoludy. Orin i Doin (1320 RD)- Synowie Górdala, bliźniacy. Mimo młodego wieku, wykazują się zadziwiającą wręcz odwagą i poczuciem sprawiedliwości, w tych cechach bardzo przypominając ojca. To sprawia, że wyszli już z towarzystwa swoich rówieśników, kręcąc się raczej wśród starszych i bardziej doświadczonych. Ich przywiązanie do siebie jest bardzo silne, nigdy bowiem nie zdarzyło się, by jeden z nich wyruszył gdziekolwiek bez drugiego, bądź się mu przeciwstawił. Ingrid (1342 RD)- Córka Thoraka. Jako dziewczę, które ledwo osiągnęło dojrzałość w społeczeństwie krasnoludzkim, ciągle pozostaje bez dużego zakresu obowiązków, choć mając takich rodziców, którzy z zamiłowaniem siedzą całymi dniami w kuźni, sama nie mogła obrać innego kierunku czy profesji. Jej prace są jeszcze proste, jednak wytrwałość, którą przejawia w kunszcie kowalskim, napawają dumą niemalże wszystkich członków rodu. Linia Derbona Krzaczastobrodego Derbon Krzaczastobrody (958 RD)- Młodszy brat Balgurda i Gloina. Choć w umiejętnościach wojaczki nawet mimo wieku nie ustępuje naprawdę wspaniałym żołnierzom, to jednak Derbon postanowił przejść na zasłużoną emeryturę. Teraz spisuje wraz ze swym najstarszym bratem, Balgurdem, kroniki chwalebnych osiągnięć rodu Fohra'Alagh, by żadne imię nie zostało zapomniane. Żona jego, Torga Wielka Pięść (963 RD) nie odpoczywa jednak i raz na jakiś czas daje wycisk młodym wojownikom podczas treningów walki. Nain (1065 RD)- Najstarszy syn Derbona Krzaczastobrodego. Po prawicy swego ojca odbijał Mithrilową Halę ze szponów istot cienia. Jest niezwykle zaprawiony w boju, a jego ciało jest w stanie wytrzymać naprawdę ogromną ilość ciosów. Liczne walki i brak spokoju odbiły się jednak na jego charakterze, przez co Nain stał się zrzędliwy i apodyktyczny. Jego żoną jest Neribeld z domu Twierdzy (1082 RD). Turdon (1071 RD)- Młodszy brat Naina i starszy brat Barda. On również walczył o wyzwolenie Mithrilowej Hali, przypadła mu jednak rola w innym oddziale, niż jego ojciec i brat. Większość z tych, u których boku walczył, zginęła podczas wywołanego przez cienistego smoka zawału w tunelach kopalnianych. Turdon jest bardzo honorowym, oddanym i lojalnym krasnoludem, który nigdy nie zostawi potrzebującej istoty samej sobie. Jest mężem Ergest (1073 RD). Bardo (1090 RD)- Jako najmłodszy syn Derbona Krzaczastobrodego, Bardo nie brał bezpośredniego udziału w wojnie o Mithrilową Halę. Miast tego, prowadził jedną z grup uciekinierów na wschód, pełniąc rolę jednocześnie przewodnika, łowcy oraz ich obrońcy. Po zakończeniu wieloletnich batalii, Bardo powrócił do Mithrilowej Hali, choć nie na długo - za swoją profesję obrał sobie bowiem zwiad i poselstwa. Jego żona, Gertruda (1097 RD), nie jest zbyt zachwycona tym faktem, jednak dzielnie oczekuje na każdy powrót swego męża z bliższych, czy dalszych stron. Nóin (1190 RD)- Syn Naina i starszy brat Fóina. Przez wiele lat zajmował miejsce w pracowni jubilerskiej należącej do rodziny Grezy (1191 RD), z czego nie był zadowolony jego ojciec, pokładający w nim wojownicze nadzieje. Upór i determinacja Nóina sprawiła jednak, że w swym kunszcie stał się on bardzo solidny i dokładny, to zaś sprawiło, iż rodzina jego ukochanej przychylnym okiem spojrzała na młodego, zbuntowanego krasnoluda. Odbyło się huczne wesele i nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, kiedy po Nóinie słuch zaginął. Niektórzy nie mają nadziei w jego powrót, znalazło się jednak kilku takich, którzy twierdzili, że widzieli go zmierzającego do dalekich zakątków Chult. Fóin (1199 RD)- Syn Naina i młodszy brat Nóina. W przeciwieństwie do swego starszego brata, Fóin zawsze był posłuszny woli ojca, co obu ich napawało niezwykłą dumą, a braci wprawiało w niemałe i zacięte konflikty. Z charakteru Fóin wydaje się jeszcze bardziej stanowczy i surowy niż jego ojciec, choć odzwierciedla się to w niesamowicie dokładnym wykonywaniu swoich wojskowych obowiązków. Jego żoną jest Neela (1200 RD). Rita (1205 RD)- Córka Barda. Rita wiele cech oddziedziczyła po swoim ojcu, w tym nieumiejętność usiedzenia przez dłuższą chwilę w jednym miejscu. Nie podoba się to wielu krasnoludzkim tradycjonalistom, jednakże Rity nie obchodzą ani tytuły, ani wygody, które się z nimi wiążą. Coraz częściej bierze udział w wyprawach razem ze swoim ojcem. Jest osobą o niezwykle pogodnym usposobieniu. Bolin i Bazorin (1320 RD)- Bracia bliźniacy, synowie Fóina. Mimo rygoru i twardego wychowania, ci dwaj wyrośli na porządnych, a jednocześnie komunikatywnych i charyzmatycznych członków krasnoludzkiego społeczeństwa. Choć dzieli ich wiele zainteresowań, jako że Bolina ciągnie do górnictwa, a Bazorina do hutnictwa, zawsze potrafią znaleźć wspólny język.